


Energy

by merryghoul



Series: Fan Flashworks [29]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis would actually comply with his horoscope, but he's lost something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energy

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: horoscope

Donna grabbed Louis as he whizzed past her desk. 

"Why are you running? Nothing's going on that requires you to run around the office like a madman."

"Oh, it's my horoscope. It said that no one needed anything from me and I can use that excess energy for exercise. And since my lunch break's coming up..."

"You're going to run a few laps for lunch. I hope you're not doing it in your suit."

"That's the thing. I don't know where my gym clothes are. If I can't find them, I I looked in my office, in the associate pool, everywhere." 

"Did you check Harvey's office?"

"Oh...oh."

"You'd better go now. He'll be back in two minutes. I can make up a lie that you distracted me. He's not going to believe it, but it'll work."

Louis ran in Harvey's office, grabbed his bag, and pretended if nothing happened.


End file.
